


darling, you’re perfect

by kuroken_lovechild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Valentine’s Day, Wedding, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken_lovechild/pseuds/kuroken_lovechild
Summary: He looks at Tooru, gorgeous and graceful under the moonlight, and the rush of the train station disappeared from his senses. At that moment, all that was left was Hajime and Tooru, together since childhood and for the rest of their lives.





	darling, you’re perfect

**Author's Note:**

> protip:
> 
> play ed sheeran’s “perfect” while reading bc why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_i found a love for me  
darling just dive right in and follow my lead_

 

“Iwa-chan!” Hajime heard his name from a mile away. He couldn’t see the person through the crowds of train goers pushing against him, but he didn’t need to. He would know that voice anywhere; he hears it in his mind in his dreams, in the middle of a crowd, giving him advice or whispering sweet helpful words when he needs a pick-me-up from a particularly bad day.

 

_i found a boy, beautiful and sweet  
i never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 

His heart stuttered as he took in the sight of his best friend (‘ _and boyfriend_ ’, Hajime thought before hitting himself mentally. ‘ _Stop this Hajime, you’re not that cheesy_ ’). Tooru was in a classy dress shirt and long (‘ _really long_ ’ Hajime once again thought) skinny jeans, smiling at him softly and fondly in a way that made his heart ache. 

 

_cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
not knowing what it was_

 

He looks at Tooru, gorgeous and graceful under the moonlight, and the rush of the train station disappeared from his senses. At that moment, all that was left was Hajime and Tooru, together since childhood and for the rest of their lives. He remembers laughter as Tooru repeatedly hits himself on the head with a failed serve. He remembers falling off his bike and Tooru sobbing unceremoniously. He remembers Tooru staring at the sky— fascinated—in awe about how much more they haven’t explored, how much is out there waiting for him, about how he wanted to see all that with Hajime by his side. Hajime remembers seeing the stars in his eyes and he remembers thinking involuntarily that yes, he would like that too. His stomach curled with something he can’t place and he looked away.

(He pushes Tooru off the window seat.)

 

_i will not give you up this time_

 

He remembers silent anger and frustration every time they lose to Shiratorizawa. Tooru keeping himself together for the sake of the team but breaks down on Hajime’s shoulder later in his bedroom. He remembers being on the verge of tears every time Tooru overworks himself, blames himself, punishes himself for a crime that’s definitely not his fault, and feels his heart hurting whenever he yells at him like a permanent scar on his chest. He sees Tooru’s pain when they lose to Karasuno; he hugs him close and tight, reassures him that he’s not alone, because it’s them against the world, forever. It’ll always be, and they don’t let each other go.

 

_darling, just kiss me slow  
your heart is all i own_

 

Tooru’s eyes crinkle as he sees his boyfriend approach. They both know that months of being separated due to college will never hurt their untouchable relationship, but they still feel empty when they’re not at each other’s side.

“Tooru,” Hajime exhales, panting from his run towards the exit of the train station. Tooru’s lips are curved in a gentle smile that only grow wider as he too breathes out “Haji—“ before getting tackled in a hug.

“Assikawa, I thought I told you to wait at the restaurant.”

“I know, I know, but I couldn’t just sit there when my Iwa-chan was finally coming to visit for Valentine’s Day”

“Dumbass. I missed you. So where are we eating tonight?”

Tooru releases him and smirks. “Just follow me, Iwa-Chan~”. He wraps his arm around Hajime’s shoulder and waves his hand to call a taxi. Hajime can’t help but sigh—he wasn’t used to studying and stressing and crying without Tooru beside him. He leans his head on Tooru’s shoulder, smiling as he closes his eyes.

 

_and in your eyes, you’re holding mine_

 

“I never expected your place to be neat. Congrats.”  
“Mean, Iwa-Chan!! But make yourself at home, we’re staying in tonight.”  
“Wasn’t expecting to go to your flat too, but okay..”

While Hajime excuses himself to go to the bathroom, Tooru busies himself with preparations. The lights are turned off, candles are lit, and the table is set with rose petals scattered all over. He prepares a song on his phone, the song that he believes describe his and Hajime’s relationship most accurately. A strip of moonlight streams in from a gap in the curtains; the whole place is completely transformed. Hajime’s jaw drops and he has to blink several times when he enters the room to take it in, and he notices Tooru sitting on his couch, smiling one of his genuine smiles where his eyes light up too and his whole face seems to define joy.

 

_baby, i’m dancing in the dark  
with you between my arms_

 

Hajime doesn’t know what took over his mind at that moment and he knows that he’ll be embarrassed for the rest of his life, but he walks over to Tooru and pulls him up. He takes Tooru’s phone and plays the song prepared. It’s their song, the song that depicts them so perfectly as if they had written it themselves. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend and leans his head on his shoulder, face burning with embarrassment.

“I didn’t know Iwa-chan was such a romantic.”  
“Stop smirking, you asshat. You planned all this.”  
“Shut up, you’re ruining the moment!”

 

_barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

 

They sway to the music, getting lost in each other. A contented sigh escapes from Tooru’s lips, and Hajime smiles against his shoulder. They both don’t really know how to dance, but that isn’t stopping them. They step back and forth, occasionally twirling and laughing when Hajime nearly trips on his feet. They move in time with each other, connected so perfectly as if they were one.

 

_when you said you looked a mess, i whispered underneath my breath  
but you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight_

 

Hajime pulls his head back to see Tooru closing his eyes as he dances. The blissful expression on his face is enough to make him smile. It was rare that he saw Tooru this satisfied, without any stress and without overthinking things. He tries not to stare at the way his hair frames his face, how his lips are so prettily shaped, how he can show so much emotion even with his eyes closed. He was in awe. How did he get so lucky to have someone like Tooru love him? How was any of this real?

 

_well i found a man stronger than anyone i know;  
he shares my dreams, i hope that someday i’ll share his home_

 

He sees themselves, older and more matured, weary from the road of life but still staying strong. He sees an apartment full of laughter and love and Tooru stumbling home from work with a smile that doesn’t particularly reach his eyes. A smile Hajime has grown accustomed to seeing when they’re around their rivals, the smile Tooru had on during that final bow of their last high school match, knowing that they would be separated for the longest time they’ve ever been apart since they met. The smile he puts on when he tries to be strong that he uses as a shield for his tears.

Hajime takes him in an embrace knowing what that smile means and holds him close, softly whispering to him that it’ll all be okay, he’s not alone and he is so loved by his family, his friends and him. He doesn’t let go until he hears Tooru’s shaky gasps sublimate into calm, quiet breaths.

 

_i found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
to carry love, to carry children of our own_

 

He sees their apartment again. “ _Ours_ ,” he thinks with overwhelming fondness, as mini-Toorus and mini-Hajimes run around the place. Tooru’s chasing them when he suddenly stops to look over at him, with a smile that’s so genuinely happy. This smile has his eyes crinkling at the sides and his lips curled upward, slightly parted as he emits soft laughter. Hajime recognizes this smile as the one he sees the most for being together makes Tooru so unbelievably content. It’s full of love and he’s full of love and his head is spinning with this pleasant choking feeling in his heart.

 

‘ _cause we are still kids but we’re so in love_  
_fighting against all odds  
i know we’ll be alright this time_

 

The present comes rushing back and he looks over at Tooru, who has the same expression on as he did ten years ago. They walk to the balcony, cool air caressing his cheeks and, Staring at the sky with his hair fluttering in the evening breeze. His mouth is parted, in awe, and his eyes full of stars. Hajime’s heart catches in his throat and he forces himself to look away from the sight of Tooru being so happy.

 

 _darling, just hold my hand_  
_be mine and i’ll be your man  
i see my future in your eyes_

 

“Iwa-chan, do you remember when we were sitting in your room so many years ago and I was looking up at the sky? What do you think I was feeling?” Hajime doesn’t answer and he suddenly feels Tooru’s hand on his chin gently guiding him to look into his eyes. “I was wishing that we’d always be by each other’s side. I was struggling with my feelings for you which I didn’t know existed.” He leans in closer and Hajime feels his face and neck turning red as well. “Now, I’m absolutely sure that I want you in my life forever.”

He reaches into his coat pocket to take out a small velvet box.

 

_baby, i’m dancing in the dark  
with you between my arms_

 

Hajime’s standing at the altar, more nervous and fidgety than he’s ever felt in his entire life. It’s been a couple months since Tooru proposed and all those weeks of waiting felt like they were leading up to this moment. This one moment where Tooru can finally be called his.

‘ _Iwaizumi Tooru. Looks like I can’t be called “Iwa-Chan” anymore_ ,’ he thinks with his sweating hand curling into a fist at his side. At that moment, the door opens and from there emerges Tooru himself, still gorgeous and smiling a soft, fond smile. He’s wearing a suit and his hair is perfectly styled and Hajime can’t control his sharp inhale.

 

_barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

 

The reception arrives and Hajime finds himself in the middle of the dance floor, Tooru holding him by the waist. The venue is beautiful, with roses and red camellias decorating the walls and the tables, and a sea green theme that’s reminiscent of their time at Aoba Johsai. But that all fades away from Hajime’s mind when he sees Tooru gaze down on him with another soft look. The video of the wedding plays in the background along with _their song_ and he hears himself saying his vows.

“Tooru, I met you when we were kids and it’s the best and worst thing that’s ever happened to me. Since then, we’ve stuck by each other side throughout challenges, and hardships, and wins and losses.

We’ve been through so much together, since our first meeting when we were four, to crawling through each others windows in the middle of the night, to learning and loving volleyball together, to all our memories in school.

We were together in Kitagawa Daiichi when you got your injury, and when we lost to Shiratorizawa time and time again. We stayed together in Seijoh, where we went through ups and downs both in volleyball and emotions.

Through all that, many things changed—yet you and my love for you stayed constant. Tooru, I want to be by your side and go through more roller coasters, wins and losses together. I want to be there to keep you in line, just as I promised so many years ago. I want to stay with you to remind you that you are always good enough for me, and nothing will change that.

Oikawa Tooru—god, if you tease me for this later I swear I’ll hit you so hard your wedding ring’ll fly to Tokyo—I love you.”

 

 _i have faith in what i see_  
_now i know i have met an angel in person  
and he looks perfect_

 

They’re both crying now, pure happiness and love overwhelming. They continue to dance across the room, ignoring the guests and the background noise. Right now, it’s them, and only them, just like that night in Tooru’s living room. Hajime’s twirling and swaying and staring at his husband who’s looking at him like he’s the only thing that matters in the world, and he can’t remember the last time he was this happy.

Hajime slows down and presses his forehead against the other; he’s smiling so wide, breathing slowly as he places his hand against Tooru’s neck. The video nears its end—the last line of the song plays and Hajime whispers it before closing the small gap between them.

 

‘ _i don’t deserve this, you look perfect tonight.’_

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just listened to the song and thought of iwaoi and just hAD TO WRITE SOMETHING
> 
> this is the first fanfic i’ve written :oo so thank you so much for reading and feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
